marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain America: Civil War Trivia
Trivia about Captain America: Civil War. *The film will very loosely adapt the 2006-2007 "Civil War" comic book storyline, which "pitted Iron Man against Captain America as they feud over the Superhero Registration Act, which forces anyone with superhuman abilities to reveal their identities to the U.S. government and agree to act as a police force for the authorities."Robert Downey Jr. to Join ‘Captain America 3′ (EXCLUSIVE) The film, however, will not focus on the "Superhero Registration Act", with Feige elaborating: "Events of the whole cinematic universe will make all governments in the world want regulation. Not so much about secret identity, but about who reports to who." *Frank Grillo recently got a call from Marvel asking him what shape he was in, and that they wanted him to come in for a body scan to get fitted for his Crossbones costume. He was quoted as saying: “He’s a badass. He is just vicious. I like the idea that it’s no holds barred. I was 15 pounds bigger when I did Cap 2, and I’ll put another 15 pounds on to do Cap 3. I love the physicality. Grillo stated. “They just kind of called and said, ‘What kind of shape are you in? We’re going to need a body scan.’ They scan your body so that whatever you wear fits you like a glove…. We all know what Crossbones represents in his world, so when they called me and said we gotta do the body scan, I was like ‘Okay!’" *In an interview Robert Downey Jr. said he couldn't say much but that it's "gonna be huge." According to the Russo brothers, the title for this movie has been in existence for over a decade. *Iron Man orders Captain America to stay down, and Cap answers, "I could do this all day." This is the same answer he gave to a bully who was beating him up at the beginning of Captain America: The First Avenger. *Tom Holland commented on how intimidated he was when he came to audition for Spider-Man, Robert Downey Jr. took him aside and said, "Listen, I remember my screen test for Iron Man. I remember how terrified I was. Just think of it as an audition. It's nothing too scary. If you get it wrong, we'll just start again. No pressure." *Features the first live-action appearance of the T'Challa/Black Panther, played by Chadwick Boseman, who will later feature in his own solo movie. *This marks Robert Downey Jr's seventh appearance as Tony Stark/Iron Man. *The title of this movie was jokingly announced as Captain America: Serpent Society, but was later revealed to be Captain America: Civil War. *Co-director Joe Russo said that "the most powerful shot of the film" was Steve Rogers stopping a helicopter from taking off, with his bare hands. The shot was even featured in the first teaser trailer for the film. Russo said Chris Evans worked very hard in the gym to physically embody the character because they wanted to test the limit's of Steve's physical strength. About the shot itself, he noted, "On set, we had Chris straining against a crane, holding the helicopter to get this fantastic shot of his muscles bulging, and you can feel the energy and determination as he tries to stop it." *Marvel initially wanted to hire Robert Downey Jr.'s reprisal of Tony Stark in a smaller role, with just three weeks of work. However, Downey wanted a larger role which would lead to a bigger payday. Marvel Entertainment CEO Ike Perlmutter was furious over the request, prompting him to order the screenwriters to write Stark out of the story completely. When the deal seemed like it was off the table, Marvel Studios President Kevin Feige pushed to hire Downey, citing that his casting in the film could leave open the door for sequels, new franchises and dramatic possibilities within the Marvel Cinematic Universe as Civil War could drive future storylines for these films. *When the production of the film wrapped up, Sebastian Stan and Anthony Mackie raced each other while in their super hero suits. *Hugo Weaving confirmed in December 2014 that he does not know if he is set to return yet as The Red Skull. Weaving has previously expressed no interest in returning to the role but is under contract to appear two more times. *One scene shows Ant-Man being boosted by an arrow from Hawkeye. This is taken directly from the comics, specifically The Avengers #223. *Features the New Avengers roster as seen at the end of Avengers: Age of Ultron. *Cinematic introduction to a new version of Peter Parker/Spider-Man. *The longest Marvel film to date, at 2 hours and 26 minutes. *Only Captain America film (in the MCU) to not feature Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury.Samuel L. Jackson Wants To Extend Marvel Contract;Isn't in 'Civil War' Ironically, the Civil War comic also did not feature Nick Fury, as he was in hiding during the events. *Alfre Woodard, who portrays Mariah Dillard in Luke Cage, appears in the film as Miriam Sharpe, the mother of an American citizen killed in the battle of Sokovia. Woodard was suggested for the role by Robert Downey Jr., before Marvel Studios learned of her casting in Luke Cage. *Chris Evans revealed that he was hesitant to take the role of Captain America early on, but now considers it one of the best decisions he's ever made. *In an interview, Daniel Brühl said the budget for this movie was so huge that you could make twenty films from it. *In the film, the Falcon utilizes a falcon drone called Redwing. In the mainstream Marvel comics, Redwing was an actual falcon, which was Sam Wilson's sidekick. *During a scene in the movie, Hawkeye refers to Tony Stark as 'the futurist', actor Robert Downey released an album called The Futurist in 2004. *The filmmakers describe Bucky Barnes as a divided character, saying, "He's not Bucky Barnes anymore, he's not the Winter Soldier anymore; he's something in between. There's a part of his personality that was under mind control, and he murdered a lot of people. So he's got a very complicated history. Who is that person? How does that character move forward?" *Hope van Dyne was going to become The Wasp in an earlier draft of the script, but she was removed due to concerns that reducing her role to a cameo alongside the other characters would be a disservice to her as a character. The fact that Evangeline Lilly was pregnant during filming also probably influenced the decision. *Chris Evans injured his arm muscles while filming the iconic shot of Captain America holding back a helicopter with his hands. Evans said of the shot, 'That shot is a little bit of bicep porn. 'Zoom in on the biceps' - that's what the script said. Kevin Feige didn't airbrush my biceps, that's me. It's not a utilitarian shot, it's a shot where you're trying to look heroic. That position (of holding the helicopter with one hand and the ledge with another) is actually a very unnatural position to use to stop something but we used it because I have to flex my bicep, you are trying to make the scene look great. And I genuinely messed my arm doing that shot because of the strain. Robert Downey Jr. joked that the film-makers didn't mind that Evans hurt himself because of how great the shot turned out and they have been using it to promote the film ever since. Anthony Russo revealed that the iconic shot almost did not happen because on the day of the film-making there was a mis-communication with the costume department and Evans came in wearing a thick jacket. They immediately sent him back to change because then they wouldn't have been able to film the shot of his muscles bulging as intended in the script. *T'Challa had a much smaller role in the earlier drafts and didn't even appear in costume, as the writers intended to put more focus on Spider-Man and save Black Panther's origin for his own movie. However, when it looked like Marvel would not be getting permission to use Spider-Man, Black Panther's role was beefed up significantly. By the time they did get to use Spider-Man, T'Challa had already become so integral to the plot that they decided to leave his role as is and give Spider-Man a smaller part. *The finalists for the Spider-Man role would do separate screen tests with Chris Evans and Robert Downey Jr., with the intent of seeing whose chemistry fit the best with both Evans and Downey. *The longest Marvel film to date, at 2 hours and 26 minutes. *The film coincides with the 75th anniversary of Captain America. 2016 also marks the 10th anniversary of the original Civil War comic book and Black Panther's 50th anniversary. *T'Challa had a much smaller role in the earlier drafts and didn't even appear in costume, as the writers intended to put more focus on Spider-Man and save Black Panther's origin for his own movie. However, when it looked like Marvel would not be getting permission to use Spider-Man, Black Panther's role was beefed up significantly. By the time they did get to use Spider-Man, T'Challa had already become so integral to the plot that they decided to leave his role as is and give Spider-Man a smaller part. *Chadwick Boseman underwent a vigorous training program to get in fighting shape for the character. While admittedly not a big reader of comics as a kid, Boseman read as many comics as possible for anything Black Panther-related. Boseman also visited South Africa to better incorporate cultural aspects of the country into his role. *In the first scene after credit waterfalls are shown in the kingdom of Wakanda. These scenes were filmed in Iguaçu Falls, in Foz do Iguaçu in Brazil. *Charlie Cox was disappointed that he was not asked to appear as Daredevil in the film after joining the MCU got him interested in the comics, and he was excited to discover that Daredevil was part of the original Civil War story. Unfortunately, it was too late to change the plan to include him. (Oddly enough, Cox's contract mandates that he is required to show up in a movie if it is requested of him.) *When the production of the film wrapped up, Sebastian Stan and Anthony Mackie raced each other while in their super hero suits. *The trailer broke the record previously held by Star Wars: Episode VII - The Force Awakens for the most views in 24 hours with 64 million views. *Tony Stark (Robert Downey Jr.) remarks how attractive Aunt May (Marisa Tomei) is. Downey and Tomei actually had a relationship in the 1990s, and appeared in two films together: Chaplin (1992) and Only You (1994). *One scene shows Ant-Man being boosted by an arrow from Hawkeye. This is taken directly from the comics and animated series Avengers: Earth Mightiest Heroes, specifically the comic The Avengers #223. *Scott Lang's size shifting abilities are on display in the film, most notably the ability to grow in size. In the comics, Hank Pym was the original Ant-Man who grew in size, specifically being called "Giant Man". Additionally, Bill Foster was the superhero "Goliath" in the Civil War comic the film is based off of. *Wanda Maximoff and Vision's relationship is hinted at in the film. *Gwyneth Paltrow doesn't reprise her role as Pepper Potts, but gets mentioned threw out the film. *Tom Holland made audition tapes together with Jon Bernthal while filming Pilgrimage, with Holland landing the role of Peter Parker/Spider-Man and Bernthal landing the role of Frank Castle/The Punisher in the Daredevil series. *The Black Panther costume is a combination of a practical costume and visual effects. *This is the first theatrically released film featuring Spider-Man where the special effects for the character are not being produced by another company affiliated with Sony, the rights holder to Spider-Man. Industrial Light & Magic, which handles much of the special effects for the Marvel Cinematic Universe film series, will be producing the special effects. *Marisa Tomei is the youngest actress to portray Aunt May in the Spider-Man franchise. Marisa Tomei was in her fifties when portraying Aunt May, in contrast to Rosemary Harris being in her seventies in Spider-Man (2002) and Sally Field in her sixties in The Amazing Spider-Man '' (2012). *Tony Stark makes note of how hot and young Aunt May is in the film, this is a direct reference to the reactions by fans of Tomei being cast as Aunt May. *The "Winter Soldier Theme" from ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier can be heard threw out the film. *Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely's original idea for Captain America 3 was a vastly different and much smaller film without the other Avengers, but Kevin Feige suggested they adapt Civil War instead. Certain parts of their original idea still made into the movie, such as the emphasis on Steve and Bucky's relationship, as well as the use of Baron Zemo as the villain. *The Vision wearing clothes in the film is a direct reference to a 1971 Avengers comic. Incidentally, the comic itself features Vision wearing a sweater and playing Chess, with the title of the comic noting "All Things Must End!". *Costume designer Judianna Makovsky revealed that for all of Chris Evans's scenes where he is in civilian outfits (outside the suit), they purposefully make him wear T-Shirts which are many sizes smaller than his actual size so that his muscles pop on camera. Evans said all his T-shirt scenes are scheduled at the start of the filming because he loses a lot of weight over the months it takes to film a Marvel movie. He said specially while filming the action scenes wearing the Captain America suit makes him lose all his size. *While the film focused heavily on the fallout from the Battle of Sokovia, among other international incidents, Pietro Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff's twin brother does not get a mention or reference in the film. *The cell that is housing The Winter Soldier when he's captured by the Joint Counter Terrorist group is labeled "D 23", a direct reference to The Walt Disney Company. *In the film, Spider-Man references the Star Wars film "Empire Strikes Back" directly. Along with that reference, this is the second time, after The Winter Soldier that Bucky Barnes loses his arm, a continuing homage to Star Wars that started in the Phase II film Iron Man 3. *A homage to the comic it's inspired by comes in the form of the scene where Spider-Man steals and webs up Captain America’s shield. Additionally, the international incident that incides the Sokovia Accords in the film pays homage to the incident that incided the Superhuman Registration Act in the comics, minus the school and New Warriors. *In the Civil War comic book series Tony Stark builds Spider-Man an "Iron Spider" suit; it's gold/red and laden with armor and gadgets. In this film Spider-Man receives a suit in his normal blue/red cloth attire, but it does have gadgets. *In this film, Spider-Man says 'Holy shit.' in response to Ant-Man becoming giant. This is the first time Spider-Man has said a curse word on screen. *The appearance of Giant-Man was kept secretive throughout production and marketing, evident from the absence of said character in all trailers and TV-spots, incidentally, Civil War's Funko Pop! figurines and LEGO set feature Giant-Man, which was released and advertised before the films's release. *Although visiting set while filming was underway, Hayley Atwell does not appear in the film as Peggy Carter, but can be seen in a photograph at her funeral. *Despite being a major plot point in the comic it's inspired by and heavily rumored by fans and the media, the film does not feature a brain-washed Sharon Carter (by way of Crossbones) assassinate Steve Rogers. *Chadwick Boseman underwent a vigorous training program to get in fighting shape for the character. While admittedly not a big reader of comics as a kid, Boseman read as many comics as possible for anything Black Panther-related. Boseman also visited South Africa to better incorporate cultural aspects of the country into his role. *In an interview, Jeremy Renner said this movie will be like an Avengers movie due to a lot of characters involvement. *Originally Iron Man was only going to have a small role in this movie. However, Robert Downey Jr. asked for more screentime and a higher paycheck. Marvel CEO Ike Perlmutter planned to have Iron Man written out of the film completely, in which case the Russos had backup plans to adapt another story in the event that happened. However, Kevin Feige persuaded Marvel Pictures/Disney that Robert was fundamental to the film and this in turn led to Ike Perlmutter no longer being involved in the feature film side of Marvel Pictures. *When Steve and Bucky remember going on a double date in Brooklyn when they were younger, the Captain mentions Bucky's date was a redhead named Dolores, with the nickname Dot. That description fits with one of Peggy Carter's nemeses from Agent Carter, Dottie Underwood, also exploited as a weapon by the Soviets. *Marisa Tomei was in her fifties when portraying Aunt May, in contrast to Rosemary Harris being in her seventies in Spider-Man and Sally Field in her sixties in The Amazing Spider-Man. *This movie is the thirteenth film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *Martin Freeman described Everett Ross as someone who "works for the American government...and works in conjunction with the superheroes, and certain agencies that help to tame the superheroes' power". In terms of whether Ross would side with Stark or Rogers in the film, Freeman said that Ross is "ambiguous" and "you don't know whether he's good or bad" so "you're not quite sure which side he's on. It looks a little bit like he's playing one game when actually he's playing another." *Marisa Tomei is the third Oscar-nominated actress to play Aunt May. Rosemary Harris is an Oscar nominee and Sally Field is an Oscar winner (Tomei won an Oscar as well). *After the 'Civil War' crossover event in Marvel comics was complete another big crossover event was 'Secret Invasion,' which revealed that the shape-shifting alien villains The Skrulls had been replacing key people in government and the super powered community for decades, and that they are at least partially to blame for leading to the events of the civil war as a means to soften human society for a full scale invasion. Since the Skrulls are villains of the Fantastic Four, Disney/Marvel most likely can not use them in future films at this time. Also the idea of a "secret invasion" in the Marvel Cinematic Universe is already very close to what happened when HYDRA revealed they grew inside S.H.I.E.L.D. *In the film, when Bucky, Cap, Falcon and Black Panther are first "captured" Bucky is placed in a cell marked D23. D23 is the official fan club for The Walt Disney Company and the fourth D23 Expo was held on August 14-16, 2015 at the Anaheim Convention Center in Anaheim, California, where the first footage from the film was screened. *The Bluth stair car from "Arrested Development" is visible in the background when Captain America is walking to the airport, probably referring to the Russo brothers' work as directors in the series. *The casting for the role of Spider-man was down to two choices: Tom Holland and Charlie Plummer. While both of them scored good reviews in their respective screen tests, there was a split in the casting decision. Marvel, represented by producer Kevin Feige, wanted Plummer, but Sony Pictures (who owns distribution and film rights to solo Spider-man films) co-studio chief, Amy Pascal, wanted Holland. In the end, Holland was cast as he had a slight advantage over Plummer due to the age factor. Being 17, at the time of casting (June 2015), both studios realized that Plummer is still bound by child-labor law and hence until he reaches 18, the filming schedule for Spider-man: Homecoming involving Plummer will have to be limited to a few hours per day. *This movie marks the beginning of Phase Three in Marvel Cinematic Universe. *Spider-Man's suit design is based on his original look in the comics when he debuted in 1962. The goggles change size to reflect Spider-Man's expressive eyes in the comics. *Co-director Joe Russo cited Se7en and Fargo as influences on this film. *Martin Freeman plays Everett Ross. His co-star in Sherlock Benedict Cumberbatch, who played alongside Freeman in Sherlock, The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug and The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies is also slated to play Doctor Strange Strange in Doctor Strange. *According to the Russo brothers, the title for this movie has been in existence for over a decade. *Since the announcement of the title, there has been a meme about the film featuring Steve Rogers and Tony Stark arguing over random topics followed by the the film's title reveal. *The film is based on the Marvel Comics "Civil War" comic. *The Spider-Man suit as seen in the trailer is influenced on the classics by Steve Ditko and John Romita. The extra dark shading around the eyes and web cartridges on his belt are few of the minor updates. This classic approach is in line with the choice of Tom *Holland's age to portray this young Spidey and all round look and feel. *The third movie which reunited Jeremy Renner and Anthony Mackie after The Hurt Locker. Although, they are both in Avengers: Age of Ultron, this is the second time that they share scenes together. *Costume designer Judianna Makovsky said her favorite character to design for was Paul Bettany's Vision. She said she dressed him very stylishly, with elegant cashmere sweaters and cardigans and gave him one of the 'dandiest accessories' - an ascot. She said that even though it might not be visible in the movie, he's wearing an ascot in most of his civilian scenes. *Filming started on May 7, 2015, in Atlanta, Georgia. *On October 13, 2014, it was announced that Robert Downey Jr. will be joining the cast of this film, and that it will follow the Civil War storyline. *Tom Holland slightly damaged his nose while doing a flip when filming a scene. *This will be the first theatrically released film featuring Spider-Man where the visual effects for the character are not being produced by another company affiliated with Sony, the rights holder to Spider-Man. Industrial Light & Magic, which handles much of the special effects for the Marvel Cinematic Universe film series, will be producing the visual effects. *As the movie was filming in the summer of 2015, the cast was working in 90F/32C degree weather in costume. *Marks the sixth collaboration between Chris Evans and Scarlett Johansson in 12 years, following The Perfect Score (2004), The Nanny Diaries (2007), The Avengers (2012), Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) and Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015). *Near the beginning of the film when Bucky is shown on a footage via surveillance cameras, the fade music in the background is from the "Captain America : The Winter Soldier" (2014) soundtrack. Both films have their score composed by Henry Jackman. *Bucky's code name "Winter Soldier" could have multiple sources of meaning. Winter could represent his maintenance as he is kept on ice whenever he's inactive. It could represent that he is a relic from The Cold War or that his humanity was stripped to make him the coldest of assassins. *On 23 June 2015, Tom Holland was reported to have landed the role as Spider-Man. *Chad L. Coleman was considered for the role of Black Panther. *The Marvel video game Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 was also based on the Civil War comic. *Peter Parker (Tom Holland) wears a pizza shirt when he met Tony Stark for the first time. Tobey Maguire's Peter Parker worked as a pizza delivery man in Spider-Man 2. *Logan Lerman, Dylan O'Brien, and Asa Butterfield (among many others) were considered for the role of Peter Parker. *Tony Stark and Aunt May share a scene together, Robert Downey Jr and Marisa Tomei were also in 'Only You' together. *Robert Downey Jr.'s other recurring role is Sherlock Holmes. Cast member Martin Freeman plays Doctor Watson on Sherlock. Freeman co stars with Benedict Cumberbatch who shares the role of Sherlock will star in Doctor Strange. *When Iron Man Visits the imprisoned Avengers Hawkeye calls him the Futurist, this is a reference to an music album - named the Futurist - that Robert Downey Jr. released in 2004 during his music career. *While fighting the Winter Soldier, Black Widow asks him - "Do you even remember me?". This seems odd since their only interaction in Captain America: Winter Soldier were fight scenes. However, this may reference a storyline in the comics where they were romantically involved, or the story she told in Captain America: Winter Soldier of being shot by him while in a mission. *One of the words in the Winter Soldier's hypnosis triggers is "Homecoming". This may be a reference to the Spider-Man film Spider-Man: Homecoming. The character was introduced to the MCU in this movie. *The phone in the Avengers office really does have a blinking "on hold" light. *According to Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers mother's name was Sarah. *One of two comic book movies which sees two superheroes fighting each other in 2016. The other film is Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. *This is the 3rd film in the MCU to feature a pre-Marvel Studios logo 'cold open' scene. The first one being Guardians of the Galaxy and the second was Ant-Man. *Robert Downey Jr. and Paul Rudd have both worked with previous Spider-Man portrayer, Tobey Maguire. Rudd appeared with him in The Cider House Rules while Downey worked with him in Wonder Boys and a short scene at the beginning of Tropic Thunder. Wonder Boys also featured Michael Douglas, who played Dr. Pym in Ant-Man. *There are six Oscar nominated actors (Tomei and Hurt have a win each), and five Golden Globe nominated actors in this film. A few have nominations in both or for different roles. Example...Don Cheadle was nominated for an Oscar for Hotel Rwanda and was nominated for a Golden Globe for his TV show House of Lies. *First Captain America movie that is not followed by an Avengers movie. *This is the second time Robert Downey Jr. and Alfre Woodard have been in a movie together. The first movie was Heart and Souls. *Of the films in which Tony Stark uses Iron Man armor, this is the only one that does not co-star someone from a RoboCop film. All of his other appearances in Marvel Cinematic Universe films included Samuel L. Jackson (who was in the RoboCop remake) with the exception of Iron Man 3, which featured Miguel Ferrer, who was in the original 1987 RoboCop. *Became the first film of 2016 to make a billion dollars in the worldwide box office market. *Bucky's real name is James Buchanan Barnes. James Buchanan is the name of the President during whose presidency the Civil War started. *When Black Widow asks Bucky "Do you even remember me?", she is referring to a story she told in The Winter Soldier. Bucky, as the Winter Soldier, shot through her to kill an Iranian nuclear scientist she was protecting. *This movie is a reunion for Anthony Mackie and Jeremy Renner who starred together in the Oscar winning film The Hurt Locker. *Robert Downey Jr and Marisa Tomei previously acted together in the 1990 movie Only You and briefly dated. Downey and Tomei respectively appear in Civil War as Tony Stark and Aunt May. *The first film to be shot with the Alexa IMAX, featuring 15 minutes of footage. The Alexa IMAX was a collaborative development between Arri and IMAX in customizing the Alexa 65 6.5k camera to facilitate viewings in IMAX theatres without overhauling equipment. *Multiple references to diffrent themes that aren't related to the MCU are made throughout the film: while confined, Sam Wilson/Falcon tells Tony Stark/Iron Man to bring Mark Fuhrman if he wants him to talk (Mark Fuhrman was a key part in the 1990's O.J. Simpson trial, having been thought to frame the Football player because of his hatred towards black people), and during the final scene in Siberia, Iron Man calls Bucky Barnes/The Winter Soldier "Manchurian Candidate", reffering to both films in which American soldiers are thought to be brain-washed. *The Chess board is set up wrong at the compound. Proper Chess set up is lower right hand corner square is light. *In the film, Helmut Zemo's origins are drastically altered and do not mirror the comics, which saw Zemo as a German nobleman and HYDRA member with an iconic purple mask and sword. *A member of the Dora Milaje appears as one of T'Challa's bodyguards. *At Peggy Carter's funeral, her niece, Sharon, reads a quote from her about an individual standing up to the world. The quote is actually part of a speech made by Captain America in the comics. *In the post credits scene, Peter's web shooter emits a light which strongly resembles the 'Spider Signal' seen in the comics. This is the debut of the Spider Signal on screen. *The filmmakers describe betrayal as a crucial theme in the film: "We didn't want the movie to be just about politics and people arguing about platitudes. The final act is built around a personal act between Tony and Steve." *The film reveals that Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier has been hiding out in Bucharest, which is the capital and largest city of Romania. Sebastian Stan, who plays Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, is a Romanian-American actor, who was born in Constanta, Romania. In the first scene set in Bucharest, Bucky Barnes is buying fruits on a street market. Stan, who is fluent in Romanian, is speaking some lines in perfect Romanian in this scene. *Sebastian Stan revealed that the backpack that Bucky is seen wearing in the trailers contains journals that he has put together of his scattered memories. *Tom Holland is the youngest person to portray Spider-Man/Peter Parker on screen at 19 years old. *This is the live-action debut of T'Challa, the Black Panther, one of the first black superheroes in American comic books. *Director Cameo: Joe Russo, as the slain interrogator that Zemo kills in order for him to take over interrogating duties on Bucky when he is captured. *The film shows a close bond forming between Scarlet Witch & Vision, who were married for a time in the comics. *The first time Giant-Man is seen on the big screen. *Mark Ruffalo was spotted on the set of the film, thus sparking rumors of a potential Hulk appearance in the film. But his role was ultimately cut from the final draft of the movie script *Paul Bettany describes the Vision as exploring what it means to be human and what love is: "The only way one can guarantee one's loyalty is love." *The film was going to feature the Incredible Hulk, but he was shifted to Thor: Ragnarok and so the filmmakers chose General Ross in the film as a substitute to illustrate the theme of destructive power: "We thought it would be interesting to use a character who had a fanatical anti-superhero point of view, built on experience. He's cornering the Avengers politically now, he's out-maneuvering them." *Spider-Man was very nearly removed from the film, as Sony Pictures originally rejected Marvel's proposal to allow them a cut of the profit if they could pull Spider-Man over, but Sony Corporation expressed disappointment in the financial returns and the critical reception of The Amazing Spider-Man Series and decided to negotiate a deal again. *Towards the end of the film, Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier loses his left (cybernetic) arm. This continues the Marvel Cinematic Universe tradition of a character losing their left arm/hand started in the Phase 2 films, which pays homage to Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back, although Kevin Feige only mentioned it being a tradition in Phase 2. To this film, it has been carried into both Phase 3 films. (Characters who lost an arm: Aldrich Killian in Iron Man 3, Thor Odinson in Thor: The Dark World, Bucky in Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Nebula in Guardians of the Galaxy, Ulysses Klaue in Avengers: Age of Ultron, Phillip Coulson in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Darren Cross/Yellowacket in Ant-Man). This, therefore, also marks the second time Bucky loses his left arm in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Curiously enough, Spider-Man mentions Empire Strikes Back while fighting an enlarged Ant-Man to convey an idea about how to beat him. *In the first scene after credit waterfalls are shown in the kingdom of Wakanda. These scenes were filmed in the Iguazú Falls, on Puerto Iguazú. Misiones, Argentina. *The appearance of Giant-Man was kept secretive throughout production and marketing, evident from the absence of said character in all trailers and TV-spots, but Civil War's Funko Pop! figurines and a Lego set depicting the airport battle scene feature Giant-Man, which was released and advertised way before the movie's release date. *In the Civil War comic book series, Tony Stark builds Spider-Man an "Iron Spider" suit; it's gold/red and laden with armor and gadgets. In this film Spider-Man receives a suit in his normal blue/red cloth attire, but it does have gadgets. *Robert Downey Jr.'s personal trainer Eric Oram stated that the trick to pitting Captain America against Iron Man "is to show Iron Man using the minimum force necessary to win the fight, and not to look like he's trying to go wild and kill somebody." *The image near the end of the film when Iron Man is blasting Captain America's raised shield is an homage to the Civil War part 7 comic book cover. *Ragnarok or Thor's Clone was an integral part of Civil War in the comics but is not in the movie. *In the film, T'Chaka is slain by Zemo and his son T'Challa joins with the Avengers to track him down. In the comics, T'Chaka was slain by Klaw and T'Challa joined with the Fantastic Four. *This is Spider-Man's first appearance in MCU played by Tom Holland. *It was revealed that Captain America's team consist of Hawkeye, Falcon, The Winter Soldier, Scarlet Witch, Sharon Carter/Agent 13 and Ant-Man while Iron Man's team consists of War Machine, Vision, Black Widow, and Black Panther and the newly revealed Spider-Man. *When Zemo is talking to Bucky Barnes whilst in confinement, he mentions the places that Barnes might have once called home. Romania is mentioned. Actor Sebastian Stan, who plays Barnes, was born in Romania. *CAMEO: Stan Lee appears towards the end of the film as a FedEx delivery man. He miss pronounced Tony Stark as Tony "Stank". *Mutants (such as the X-Men) play a part in the original comic book story as human society had always held a prejudice against mutant-kind while also being accepting of non-mutant heroes. When the tide turns against all powered people some characters view it as fitting since non-mutant heroes had it easy for so long and others view it as troubling. Since 20th Century Fox owns the rights to the Marvel concept of "mutants" this will not be a part of the film. *Jim Rash was featured in a cameo appearance near the beginning of the film as he had worked with the Russo Brothers in the 2009 TV show Community. Both characters Rash played worked for a college. This is simular to Danny Pudi's cameo appearance in Captain America: The Winter Soldier as Pudi was also a cast member in Community. *Spider-Man has two costumes in the film, a makeshift one he's seen in YouTube footage and which Tony Stark eventually finds in Peter's apartment, and his classic costume, created with Tony's collaboration. *The reported six finalists for the role of Peter Parker/Spider-Man were Tom Holland, Asa Butterfield, Judah Lewis, Matt Lintz, Charlie Plummer, and Charlie Rowe before Holland was cast. References Category:Captain America Category:Trivia